Abandonment Procedure for Wells on a Platform That Has Fallen over. There are basically two ways to restore control of the wells on a platform that has fallen over. Abandon the wells completely in the order they are accessed, or remove the bent or broken portion of the well and install a subsea wellhead. However, when removing the bent or broken part of the pipe such piping may still be under pressure such pressure dealt with before removal. Otherwise, a blow out could occur.
The present invention relates to the cutting of multiple nested (e.g., coaxial) strings of underwater piping and/or tubing for overturned wells and/or platforms using a specially configured articulating drill apparatus and method.
Under pressure drilling or hot tapping is the process of drilling into a pressured pipe or vessel using special equipment and procedures to ensure that the pressure and fluids are safely contained when access is made. The most common example of a hot tap is into a pressured pipeline.